Give Geeks A Chance
by A-chanTheGreat
Summary: Another side story to my Lucky Star x OHSHC x-overs. Konata was simply minding her own business one day and then she finds herself the fortune of bumping into Kyoya Ootori a guy she discovers as a host and takes a liking to him. He doesn't like her at first but this girl could possibly bring a different side of him as she continues to invite him into her life. Kyoya X Konata Fanfic
1. Cosplay Host?

Now for another Lucky Star x OHSHC with a really different one: Konata Izumi and Kyoya Ootori, I apologize for whatever OOCness is present, very sorry but enjoy! :3

**Chapter 1: Cosplay Host?**  
_**Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you**_

_**I'm with you-Avril Lavigne**_

Konata smiled her trademark cat-grin as she anxiously waited in line, after all Comiket only comes around once a year; this time Konata would be considerate about her friends since the last time Kagami and Tsukasa got lost and frustrated with the heavy crowds and endless lines. It was somewhat lonely but Konata didn't notice, her heads were often up in the clouds unless something interesting just happened to come across her mind. Such as Comiket right now.

"All right I'm that close" Konata thought as she examined the other people in line next to her; everyone looked about ready to just march on in there, even readying themselves up to run. "Wow, this'll be just like Hunger Games book Kagami was talking to me about once… a fight to the death..!" Konata herself prepared for her turn to get in.

The man up front announced that soon she and the rest of the people get to enter. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1..!" Konata almost dashed inside along with the others not far behind her but she was too quick for them and managed to get in line first and buy up as much books as she could, with loads of money in her hand that she had been saving up for this particular event. Just like every other one.

"I'd like to buy these 3 please." Konata said to the saleswoman, three books of the newest manga. "That'll be 4000 yen please." "Here you go." "Thank you very much!"

Konata put her bought goods into her bag and then bought out two extra rolls of money and into her wallet, and then she checked her phone that read 8:30 am. "All right I'm locked and loaded now I'm onto the next point under the next hour or two." Thought a very determined and passionate Konata Izumi, the greatest otaku in all of Japan.

2 hours later:

Kyoya Ootori had no idea how he got himself in this mess, aside from the fact that his idiot friend Tamaki Suoh somehow dragged him along and the rest of the host club to this, this, ridiculous event. For one the crowds were suffocating and the lines were overwhelming. On top that since the disturbed him from his slumber and was too groggy to get all of his things including his phone, wallet and anything else important. This was that commoner market incident ALL over again. Except there's no way Haruhi would show up to a convention like this so he couldn't depend on her this time; he got lucky last time and he didn't count on getting lucky this time. Needless to say he was NOT in a good mood. At all…

"Mi-mirakuru- mikurunrun…" Konata hummed as she began to stroll along, not exactly paying attention to where she was going until she crashed in something, or better said someone. "Whoops." Was all Konata had to say and then her expression changed from disoriented to worried "Oh thank god you're okay!" Kyoya groaned from the crash but that just pissed him off even more than he already was, "Huh?"

Konata picked up all the new merchandise that she brought and put them all back in her shopping cart, "All my stuff's okay, yay..!"

Kyoya nearly lost his fuse, this girl just happened to bump into him and she's only worried about her things, typical commoners. "Oh, hey man sorry about that." She said suddenly realzing that there was someone in front of her. He glared at her his trademark glare that he used to intimidate the hell out of the other hosts. Konata looked scared for a minute, that kind of glare almost reminding her of a certain fire-breathing tsundere she knew and loved. But then she brushed it off. "You got sleepies in your eyes." Was all she had to say.

He growled and got up, having enough of this girl. Konata then noticed that this guy she just bumped into was…extremely handsome. As Kyoya began to walk away from her, he sped up his pace, getting the feeling he was being followed. Scratch that he was being followed because the same blue-haired girl was now walking right next to him. "Creepy little girl…" He muttered under his breath, he was always at his rudest when he didn't sleep, nor when he didn't have his things with him.

"Hey there man, sup?"

"What do you want?"

"Just saying hi and that wow what a way to meet huh? I mean that stuff only happens in manga and anime."

"Leave me alone."

"Technically I can't cuz in a place like this we're not really alone aren't we?" Konata raised an eyebrow and grinned at him whilst he just twitched his own eyebrow. "I said leave me alone." He said placing emphasis this time.

"You know I came here alone, all my friends couldn't really handle it either their first time, so I take it you're a first timer too? And that you're lost?"

"One: I don't care, 2: no, 3: no and 4: Go. Away."

"Geez, someone's a -pants…"

He said nothing and kept walking but after 10 minutes he noticed the same girl still walking besides him; Kyoya nearly snapped. "Look I already told you to go away did I not make that clear?!"

"Hm? What are you talking about? I'm going over there to buy some new stuff." Konata said as she walked ahead of him and into the line where they were selling new 'Haruhi Suzumiya' merchandise. He dropped the grump for a bit, so she wasn't following him. This time… he walked off before she got back. He looked back a few times to ensure she was still there, she was buying quite a lot...

"Think I lost her." He thought as he kept walking and then turned around to see the face of the short, greened-eye girl. "Hi." She said simply with a cheeky grin.

He sighed, "You're not going to leave me alone aren't you?"

"I wouldn't say that just that um... I noticed a few things about you…"

"Oh really? Like what?" He rolled his eyes.

"Yup. Nice clothes. Oh and nice hair by the way, what did you do with it, just wake up and keep it all natural?" she teased, earning a sneer from him. "Cuz, thing is I do the same thing every day. Oh another thing. I had no idea."

"What?"

"That you were cosplaying to show."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're not even cosplaying are you? You're the real deal. And I'm talking about your face, and your height oh most of all the glasses. I noticed." She said nodding. He looked at her confused for once, he literally had no idea what this crazy girl was talking about. "I get it… Host…" She whispered to him. He was almost surprised, but how did a commoner like her know that, maybe she heard of them?

"I just want to tell you man, that I think that's a great thing you do. I mean really, that must be a fascinating experience. I don't know where exactly you host at, but I totally like the idea of it and I respect the hell out of you."

"Thank you very much, but what proof do you have exactly?" He asked, just slightly flattered by this girl's marvel of him.

"The proof is right here. Name's Konata." She grinned at him. He simply stared at her and noticed that she had a cat-smile. "Hello Konata-san…"

Oh crap.

It hit him.

This girl

is

an otaku...


	2. Konata And Kyoya

**Chapter 2: Konata And Kyoya's Wonderful Journey**

_**Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**_

_**Don't Tell Me-Avril Lavigne**_

"So , what is your name?" Konata asked Kyoya with a grin and motioned her head closer towards him, making him back away slightly. He wasn't comfortable especially with the way this girl was shamelessly invading his personal space, still he would have to be polite. Even if he was still in a bad mood perhaps he could persuade this girl somehow into getting him the hell out of this hellhole…

"Ootori Kyoya… might I ask what your full name is?" He asked, not wanting to get on familiar terms at all with this girl.

"Izumi Konata at your service!" She said with a playful salute.

"Ok it was a pleasure to meet you, bye." He said while rolling his eyes and tried to walk away. "Wait Ootori-san, you can't just leave I bet you don't even know where you're going." She said with a smirk on her face, hoping to get a reaction out of him because she could tell he wasn't in the best of moods. Instead he clenched his fists and breathed out heavily. "I happen to be good with directions Izumi-san, now beat it." He continued walking but to his dismay she still walked by his side.

"Screw that, this'll be hilarious." She snickered and stared at the growing irritation on Kyoya's face. "Izumi-san… normally I'm not this rude, in fact I'm always polite and well-mannered to everyone, but you are getting on my nerves."

"You're polite? Guess I didn't notice by the way you've been treating me." She gave him her cat-smile which formed into a smirk.

He sighed again, feeling his eyebrow twitch. "Let me tell you something, I find you extremely annoying and I am not your acquaintance. I will hit you. I will hit a girl, I've never done that in my life and never thought of doing it but I will punch you in the face." He threatened and received a frown from Konata; he managed to get her.

"Geez… not even Kagami's that vicious… Screw you, I'm hanging out around this place by myself." She said before leaving in his opposite direction and then pulled out her map of the place, which caught Kyoya's eye. What could he do now? After threatening her like that, and now that she has a map that could help him find his way out of here he had to get on her good side but he couldn't sound desperate either.

"Izumi-san. Wait up." He said and then Konata stopped in her tracks for him to catch up. "I apologize, that was rude. I wouldn't mind browsing this place with you at least until we find the rest of my… group. That's actually how I got lost in the first place." He said in his most polite and gentle voice. Konata looked at him for a minute and then gave him a doubting look. He felt some slight sweat trickled down his neck, what if she said no? He would never get out of here.

"Okay cool, let's go Mr. Host." She said happily and began to skip away. "It's Ootori." He dead-panned as he walked behind her. "Oh Ootori-kun, how dumb do you think I am?" Konata thought to herself. Ufufufufu…

"If you're lost you could just say so." She blurted out.

"I am _not_ lost"

"_Riiiiight…_"

He huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms, Konata turned to see him and then smiled her cat grin. "Wow… I didn't think such a thing existed." She thought as she stared at Kyoya, he looked cute that way. _Really_ cute…

"What are you staring at?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Then again this was girl was just annoying in general. "Oh nothing…" She said slyly. Kyoya rolled his eyes and sighed, he could see right through this girl. But… what he didn't know is that she could see right through him too.

"So all of your friends are here? Why? This doesn't look like the kind of joint rich people would go to you know?" Konata asked, while Kyoya looked surprised. So she was able to tell that he came from money and that his friends were too, he had no idea how but he was impressed instead of annoyed.

"That information…is not necessary for you to know… in fact the reason for me being here is unnecessary to begin with." Apparently they wanted to experience the wonders of commoner events such as Comi-ket and get some ideas from all the otaku that wander these areas at this time of year. It would only benefit the host club to really satisfy the customer's fetishes and imaginations.

"Okay then. So Ootori-kun where are the rest of your friends?" She asked him using honorifics, expecting a reaction. _Ootori-kun?_

Fantastic…

"How should I know?"

"What do you mean? Did they run off somewhere or something or did you get lost in the crowd?"

"I did _not_ get lost. If anything they're the ones who got lost."

Hmmm… "well this is a pretty big place, so I have no idea how you're going to find them. Unless they reach the exit. However…chances of you guys meeting up are slim to none, but you could always get lucky! I mean you found me!"

"I know, I'm so lucky." He dead-panned. Konata grinned, that remark was no different from the snarky comments she was always getting from Kagami.

"While we're at this why don't you just follow me while I keep on getting some of my favorite stuff?" Konata suggested to the taller boy. "Fine."

Speak of the devil, Konata went over to one of the stands selling Mari-mite merchandise and brought at least 4 different items. Kyoya noticed the large amount of money she had which was impressive for an event like this and a commoner like her. Talk about passion, these otaku are so…

"Okay I've got some new stuff."

"That's super interesting."

"So cold, Ootori-kun…" She gave a playful teasing pout as they continued to walk, which made him huff and ignore her dumb little pout. They walked in silence, well silent between them for now since there were still numerous people walking and talking around. Until a loud, growling noise was heard earning a shocked look from both of them. Kyoya couldn't stop the blush forming on the face. "Wait! Why am I blushing?! I don't blush!" He thought as he reddened ever further and hung his head in embarrassment, luckily Konata wasn't paying attention to him.

"Wow, we must be near the toilets or something because the plumbing here sounds really bad." Konata chuckled unknowingly making Kyoya blush even harder. Konata turned to see him red in the face, she looked concerned but at the same time right now he just looked…well adorable "Whoa dude are you catching a fever or something?" She said and then she got on her tip-toes to reach her hand on his forehead, he was tall… "You're face is all red." He continued to blush from the embarrassment and something else…

The same growling noise was heard again only louder this time. "Dah! It's that same noise again! And your face is getting hotter!" She exclaimed, as for Kyoya this was just getting humiliating. She turned around to see, "What the heck where is that sound coming from?"

"Izumi-san!" He almost yelled. Konata looked at him again, concerned but oblivious. "Yes? Can we get out of here, that sound is starting to creep me out."

"That's my stomach." He said irritated, shame burning bright red on his cheeks as much as he tried he couldn't stop his reddening face, in front of this girl.

"Oooh…" Konata widened her eyes and then began to snicker, "Heh-heh-heh, look at you, you look like a freshly ripe cherry!"

"Shut up!" He yelled this time, its official this was humiliating. "Ohoho..." Konata thought to herself and continued to snicker, this guy really is pretty cute.

"You know Ootori-kun if you're hungry you could've just said something ya know?"

He grumbled under his breath and turned away from her as they kept on walking. And then he felt her nudge his shoulder. "Here ya go." She said holding up one of her favorite treats, a chocolate cornet in front of his face. "No thank you." He denied her offer until his stomach betrayed him again.

"Well your belly seems to disagree." Konata smirked and then put her hand on his stomach to rub it and then he slapped her hand away, blushing madly. "Fine, but I don't even care for sweet foods."

"I ain't buying you anything fancy. It's not good being a butt-leach." Konata gave him a disagreeing look and he gave her a scowl. Reluctantly so he simply took the cornet and began to eat it, better than nothing. "Let's stop and sit at that table." Konata suggested. They made their way over and then Kyoya noticed Konata pulling another cornet from her bag. "What I want to eat too. I mean I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

"How much of those do you have in there?"

"Not much." She lied 'smoothly' and in actuality she must've had at least 3 more in there for later. He sighed and they continued to eat their treats. It wasn't bad, it was food and a bit too sweet but still good enough to eat. He picked up his gaze towards Konata who began to lick the chocolate from the cornet. "Hey Ootori-kun. I've asked my friends this question loads of times before but how would _you_ eat the chocolate cornet from the fat end or the skinny end?"

He looked confused, and remembered all the conversations he and Tamaki had but they were never over something as trivial as this. "I wouldn't know, since I don't normally eat this stuff." He said and then took another bite from his cornet. "Well from the way it looks which end do you think is the head, the fat end or the skinny end?"

Kyoya showed no interest in the subject but he'd never really been in a conversation like this so he might as well respond to this stupid question with the most reasonable answer. "Clearly it's the skinny end that is the head, the fat end stores up all the chocolate. If you have a sweet tooth you'd probably go for the fat end first. But if you want eat it correctly you'd go for the head first and then fit the rest of it in your mouth."

He took another bite from his cornet and noticed Konata with a slight flush on her cheeks and her eyes slightly widened but then she began to snigger. "Tsukasa, Kagami and Miyuki-san never gave me an answer so… dirty…"

Kyoya thought about it for a minute and flushed slightly once he realized how his last sentence sounded. "You're the one with a dirty mind if that's what you thought of."

"Yeah but you said it."

After they were finished eating they continued walking around the place, which unfortunately didn't get any less crowded as it was already. It was at least another hour and a half later as they continued their pace as Konata kept on buying more stuff and Kyoya kept an eye out for any of his friends.

They decided to stop at a surprisingly empty and clear hallway of the Comi-ket market, then again this was were more of the less than super popular anime/manga was sold. Konata sat at the edge of the wall whilst Kyoya stood looking in the opposite direction and tapped his foot impatiently. "Oh I see we're on the west side of the building. Though I guess some of these anime goods are a little more overlooked than the others because I for don't show much interest in these particular ones either." Konata chatted and then heard the endless foot tapping coming from Kyoya and paid attention to him this time.

Kyoya on the other hand would NOT tell Konata what was wrong this time. Though she was far too clueless to tell what was the matter the first time so maybe she wouldn't be able to tell this time either, but still he didn't want her to know _this_ particular issue. Especially since…

She's a girl. It was hard to believe judging by her personality but she's still a girl.

"If you're so antsy about being here why'd you even come in the first place?" She asked, he almost jumped since she realized something after all but he kept his confidence that she would be too dumb to fully realize the whole situation.

"You know why." He grumbled and went back to tapping his foot, faster at each tap.

" Right. I mean we've walked and walked and walked and still no sign of your buddies anywhere…" She was about to continue chatting until she heard an almost inaudible groan coming from Kyoya. "What's the matter with you? D'you need to take a leak or something?" She asked, Konata didn't think so but she asked anyway.

Kyoya almost felt all the color from his face drain and stopped tapping. Of all the things she had to notice.

"What was I right?" Konata asked and looked at him, "Drop it!" He nearly yelled, even more embarrassed than before. Konata got up, "That last toilets we passed are at least 15 minutes away and on top of that theres probably a very long line just to go. Do you think you can wait?"

"Of course I can. I'm not a child." He muttered, and tapped his foot again. He tried to stop it but he wasn't to quit it. "Y'know my friend Kagami said it took her an hour's wait just to go. I'd say you'd need to wait just a bit longer than that."

Konata noticed the increase of fidgeting from Kyoya and thought about it for a minute. He was a guy so he had more luck than he would've had if he was a girl instead. She looked in both directions to see if there was anybody around. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." She said simply and then began to look for something in her bag. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to save your !" She said with triumph in her voice as she held in her hands… the last thing Kyoya wanted to see.

…

An aluminum drinking bottle

…

"Here ya go. Pee in that." She gave it to him but he pushed it away from her, "Forget it!" He said, nearly losing his temper; he wasn't going to resort to that like some commoner probably would.

"Well it's either that or your pants and besides wouldn't it be even more embarrassing if you started doing the potty dance when we're walking along the market 35 minutes from here?" She asked but with more concern than a tease. He looked down in embarrassment, she had a point but still!

10 minutes later he gave in and took her word.

"Okay you go over there and I'll stand guard over here." She told him from a good distance away from him to give him some privacy.

"If you peek, you're dead! Got it?!" He yelled to her, red in the face.

"I ain't gonna look." Konata shrugged and just stood on guard making sure no one could see him. She wasn't being a pervert or anything because that would just be gross, but she didn't exactly _hear_ anything.

"If you listen, you're dead!"

She unconsciously turned her head to tell him, "I ain't gonna list-"

"HEY! I said no peeking!" He yelled, humiliated beyond all reason

"Oh! S-Sorry!" She said covering her eyes and looking away, blushing quite red this time and becoming suddenly shy.

After he had finished, they continued to walk but it was extremely awkward. "Here this is yours" He gave her the water bottle, forgetting about what was in there. Konata looked at it and then smelled the air. "Uh… yeah it stinks so I don't want it." She covered her nose and looked disgusted. Kyoya noticed what he had just told her and grew embarrassed. "Well I don't want it. Just toss the thing."

Konata just sighed and then reluctantly grabbed it, "Gross! It's warm!"

"Well what do you expect?" He asked, embarrassed but more irritated.

"Eww..!"

"You say a word of this to anyone, I'll kill you, understand?!"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise. Even otaku have standards."

He looked at her skeptically but it took him a minute to realize that she was being honest. "Okay, that's good…" He blushed, he had every right to be embarrassed about this, but at least she would keep her mouth shut.

"Ah this is fun, huh?" Konata said as she playfully nudged him in the shoulder while he could only blush.

**OMG What the hell did I just write. Ugh! I'm way too tired now, night-night. I know I know I'm terrible but some of you find it in your heart to enjoy because we all have imaginations don't we? I just thought it would be fun but no haters or flames, we're all mature here.**

**P.S Merry Christmas! :3**


End file.
